Unforgiven
by Monsterpanda
Summary: Aurelia, along with her friends and family, are still fighting to stop Valentine from tearing apart their worlds. Love, loss, and anger are waiting for each of them.
1. A new beginning

**Hello fellow nerdlings, here is the first chapter to the second part of my mortal instruments fic. First part was rather short so I'll try to make this one a bit longer. But anyway, I still don't own anything except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners.**

Maryse Lightwood was not what I had pictured, to put it nicely. Her presence was cold, Jace went rigid seeing her. Nothing was like they had said it would have been, Alec and Isabelle had described their mother as someone caring but firm. She didn't seem to care at all.

"It was awesome. We saw the coolest stuff. There's this huge armory in Alicante and they took me to some of the places where they make the weapons. They showed me a new way to make seraph blades too, so they last longer, and I'm going to try to get Hodge to show me—"

My throat tightened as I watched the young boy, who couldn't be older than 9, light up and then deflate when his mother snapped.

Maryse saw his look and her lips thinned into a knifelike line. "That's enough, Max." She took her youngest son by the arm.

He craned his head to look up at her in surprise. "But I'm talking to Jace—"

"I can see that." She pushed him gently toward Isabelle. "Isabelle, Alec, take your brother to his room. Jace,"—there was a tightness in her voice when she spoke his name, as if invisible acid were drying up the syllables in her mouth—"get yourself cleaned up and meet me in the library as soon as you can. And you, come with me. Now." She wouldn't even speak my name, her eyes glaring daggers into my soul, her accusing finger beckoning me forward.

"I don't get it," said Alec, looking from his mother to Jace, and back again. "What's going on?"

Jaces' expression stayed neutral, hiding what it was impossible for him not to feel right now. "Is this about my father?"

Maryse jerked twice, as if the words "my father" had been two separate slaps. "The library," she said, through clenched teeth. "We'll discuss the matter there."

Alec said, "What happened while you were gone wasn't Jace's fault. We were all in on it. And Hodge said—"

"We'll discuss Hodge later as well." Maryse's eyes were on Max, her tone warning.

"But, Mother," Isabelle protested. "If you're going to punish Jace and Aurelia, you should punish us as well. It would only be fair. We all did exactly the same things."

"No," said Maryse, after a pause so long that we seemingly all thought perhaps she wasn't going to say anything at all. "You didn't. Now, you come with me." her tone bitter and her gaze hate filled.

"It'll be okay." Isabelle assured me although Alec didn't look comfortable with the whole situation, "She's our mom, she's probably just going to ask you some questions."

I doubted that, with a sigh I reluctantly followed their mother. "Is there something that needs to be discussed?" I questioned as politely as I could.

"I don't want you here." She said without turning to look at me. "You aren't welcome."

"Well, you don't actually have a choice. I'm a shadow hunter that needs a place to stay, you are obligated to house me. Not enjoy it." I wasn't about to let her force me out, I wouldn't let my life be torn from me again.

"I am not obligated to provide home for a child of Valentine." She hissed, "You will take your things and you will leave my home!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said, take your things and leave. You are not welcome here. Clave members will be here tomorrow, if you are not gone by then I will have them forcibly remove you."

"What a loving woman you are" I laughed, "Alec and Isabelle were way off when they told me about you. Throwing someone out who lost their mother and brother, knowing they have nowhere to go. This is what you're going to do to Jace too, isn't it? I hope they turn on you, your children." I walked from her, letting whatever words she said become muted.

I grabbed my brothers and my duffels, throwing the clothes I had hung and folded back into it. The pictures and everything carefully placed between the soft fabric. Tears burned my eyes, my heart hammered in my throat. I had nowhere to go. My head thumped into my hands as I steadied my breathing.

My guitar was strapped behind my back, the duffels in my hands as I walked from the room. Max stood there looking as if he was about to knock on my door.

"Hey there." I sniffed, I knew my eyes were red and puffy.

"I heard my mom" his voice was soft as his arms came around my midsection. "I'm sorry"

"It'll be alright, I'll find somewhere to go eventually." I set a duffel down and hugged him too, "Can you tell Alec and Izzy so they don't call worried?"

"Yes. They're not going to be happy." He handed me the duffel I set down.

"I know, but they've become family to me. They deserve to know that I'm leaving. I just can't tell them myself."

"Alec said you were like a little sister" he noted, "I would have liked having another sister."

"I would have liked having a little brother. I have to go now, thanks for the hug."

"Bye Aurelia." He tried pronouncing my name, he rushed down the hall and started banging on the farthest door.

I didn't let Maryse take my key, my mom gave it to me and I would never give it to someone so cruel.

I had walked half way to Hotel Dumort before I gave up. I couldn't actually stay there. There was nothing for a living person, only vampires. My arms hurt from carrying the bags, I set them on a bus bench and sat between them.

I could have called Clary, maybe, but she had no real home either. She was staying with Luke until her mom woke. I didn't know Simon well enough to ask to spend the night at his place.

I was lost. I had nowhere to go.

"Hello there" a familiar voice rang out.

"Hello Magnus, Alec isn't with me. He's back at the Institute, thought you would know that." He and Alec had been 'secretly' seeing each other. Not actually dating but getting closer every day. I'm pretty sure he's had more hickies than I have by now.

"I do know, he asked me to find you. Bring you back kicking and screaming." He mused.

"Not gonna happen, their mother made her point. I'm not welcome." I huffed, rolling my eyes. My phone buzzed, a text from Clary lit the screen.

'Isabelle said Maryse threw you out. Is she serious? Come stay at Lukes' I sighed and shook my head, slipping my phone back into my pocket.

"You have friends willing to help, you wouldn't be intruding." He said as he sat next to me.

"They barely have anywhere to go, barely have somewhere. Besides, she's going to do the same thing to Jace, he should be the one staying with Clary."

"Because they're brother and sister?" amusement flittered in his voice, he was grinning much like a cat.

"They're not brother and sister. I know they're not, I can feel it. They love each other too, ya know. That's why." I sighed, "Somewhere not so deep down they both know it too, that they're not related and it's all an elaborate lie Valentine is telling them. He's just a pawn."

"You sound so sure, you've got me convinced." He stood and held out his hand, "Hand me a duffel and let's get you to my place. You can stay there until you get a place of your own, your mother had money set aside for you and your brother if something would happen to her. I have it." He admitted, I let him take a bag.

"So, you knew my mom?"

"Not as well as Jocelyn, but yes. She was a nice woman, I taught her some simple magic to help her. Jocelyn chose to wipe Clarys memory, Madeline decided to hide you two." He looked down at me, "I helped her with that."

"Well, thank you for helping her. I just wish it would have worked just a day longer." My throat dry and tight as Magnus showed me to one of the empty rooms.

"I do too but the past can't be changed, Nephilim." He seemed genuinely to agree with me, to wish the same thing. "Your boyfriend is allowed here, just so you know. Just keep it down." He switched topics, smirking and giving a wink before shutting the door.

The room seemed to change before my eyes, the walls moving and color bringing them to life. The simple wicker bed shifted and changed into something grand, the room filled with furnishing.

I should have expected this type of thing from a warlock like him.

The colors were a mix of black, white, gold, and ox blood. Marble floors swirled with gold, the walls a matte black. A white and gold vanity sat to the left of the four-poster bed, an ox blood curtain enclosing it from the outside world. Matching curtains were left open, the full-length windows showing a breathtaking view of the stars. A paneled full length mirror with golden trimmings sat in one corner, a golden folded screen beside it. In the middle of the room is simple black couch and gold trimmed glass table. Feet from that sat a Victorian black dresser, matching the nightstands on either side of the bed, a television atop it. Marbled shelves were situated around the room, each homing candles; some lit and others waiting.

A black door led to the bathroom, the same colors make their appearance in there. A claw footed bathtub and a glass paneled shower called my name. A bubble bath is what I needed.

After putting away my things I made my way back to the bathroom, the tub was filled with hot water and bubbles smelling of a mix of black berries, blackcurrant, and bergamot oil. The same as my hair washes and body wash. It calmed me and smelled like heaven.

Eventually I washed myself and let the tub drain, I wrapped a plush towel around myself and stood on the dense rug. Quickly I dressed in pajamas and made my way to the bed, my phone in hand.

On the nightstand stood a warm cup of green tea mixed with sweet honey. I was thankful for my friends, now more than ever.

'Thank you, Magnus gave me a room.' I sent it to both Clary and Alec, noticing Izzy had sent one too.

'Max told me what happened, we'll work this out I swear. Alec is so angry. Be safe until we get you back home.' I don't believe I would ever stay there again, I don't think I could.

"Aurelia" warmth seeped into me, dark eyes met mine through the dark curtains before his figure crawled onto the bed and to me. His shirt and pants discarded as he held me close. "I never did like the Nephilim." I never heard him so bitter, "Even more reason to hate them."

"They threw Jace out too, it's not just me."

"Orphaned children thrown out, one of whom I love."

"I didn't know you and Jace had something going on."

"Aurelia I will kick you from this bed so help me—" his voice faltered, he couldn't say the word. He was damned in the eyes of many.

"Ha, I bet you couldn't" I teased, as he tried I flipped onto him, now straddling his waist.

"Now this isn't fair" he smirked devilishly as he held onto my hips, his nails biting my skin. Slowly moving against me, my legs beginning to tremble.

"What was that about unfair?" it came out more as a whimper than a counter, words became lost to us soon after. His cold body shocking me to life, his lips hungrily demanding control.


	2. Another day, another pain in the ass

**Hello once again my fellow nerds, here is a new chapter for this story that I hope yall will enjoy. As per usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, leave a review if you'd like!**

As I woke Raphael was already very much asleep, I sighed as I kissed his soft lips. I dressed for the day, a small smile pulling on my lips when I looked back and saw Raphael sleeping peacefully. My room was pitch black, making it very hard to maneuver and find matching clothes.

Silently I creeped out of the room, locking the door behind me. "Good afternoon" Magnus smiled as I walked into the kitchen, Alec was there too.

"Afternoon? What time is it?" I made myself a cup of coffee and a blueberry bagel.

"Just hit twelve." Alec came up and hugged me quite awkwardly, while it was appreciated it also made me feel weird.

"That's enough hugging." I squirmed away, "What's going on with Jace?"

"He came back late last night, he's meeting the Inquisitor around 6 today." He shook his head, leaning against the counter. "Isabelle isn't happy about it, neither is Clary."

"I figured as much, do you have any idea what she plans on doing to him?"

"Depends on his attitude I guess, she wants to use the Soul Sword on him for questioning. If he acts like himself before that then I don't know what she'll do."

"That's reassuring, bet that just thrills Clary."

"I doubt it would thrill anyone to see their brother go through that—"

"He's not her brother!"

"I have to say I agree with her, Alec. We all know how much Valentine loves his mind games." Magnus smirked as he cornered Alec in the living room.

I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at them, before I could tell them to get a room Magnus' phone rang. "Who's that?" Alec raised his brow trying to sneak a peek.

"The werewolves, they need me at their place as soon as possible." His brow furrowed as he hung up.

"I won't be able to tag a long, Izzy needs me back at the institute. Aurelia, will you go with him just incase anything happens?" Alec stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"Oh what? You think I can't handle myself?" Magnus mused, nudging his blushing boyfriend.

"I know you can, but I don't trust the children of the moon, I'll feel better knowing you have one of us with you just in case. With everything going on, could you blame me for worrying?"

"Of course not, I won't go without her." With a quick kiss Alec was off and I was grabbing my gear and leaving a note with Raphael just in case I wasn't back when he woke.

We got to what appeared to be an abandoned police station. "So, with glamour what does it look like?" I asked, it was like I couldn't even see the glamour anymore.

"A Chinese restaurant, fits in much better here in China town." Magnus was serious now, I don't know what was said over the phone, but it was obviously serious.

We walked into a back alley, what appeared to be a human giant was waiting for us. He had deeply tanned skin, a broad muscular frame, and stood at at least 6'5. His scruffy short hair was nearly black, his eyes just a few shades lighter, his squared jaw set in a frown. A thick scar ran over the right side of his face, it didn't appear to be a knife wound. Silver powder? It seemed like a possibility. I don't think I should ask.

"What happened?" I questioned, his brows knit together as he surveyed me.

"I don't want another Nephilim here." He growled.

"Too bad, sweet cheeks. I'm here and not leaving, I oversee whatever is going on and I'll help where I can." I shrugged and pushed past him. A young boy laid there, no older than 15. This throat slit, terror was the only emotion left on his lifeless face. His glazed over eyes focused on something that was no longer there, when he died he saw something that filled him with such fear that not even death could erase it. "What was his name?"

"Joseph, he was 15 I think." The werewolf gave in. "He's just a cub, those damn blood suckers…"

"If you were wise you'd shut your mouth." My golden eyes daring him to accuse them in front of me.

"Yeah, why's that?" he narrowed his eyes, daring me to throw the first punch.

"Because my boyfriend is their leader. I know what they do, I know it all." I paused, his face went white. "This wasn't them, I have no explanation for it, but something isn't right." I cast a glance down at Magnus who was getting much closer to the boy's body than I was willing to.

His eyes caught mine, he nodded knowing what I was thinking. I didn't want to say his name out loud. "I agree, it wasn't them. Show me to the other I need to tend to." he turned to me. "Jace was here and caused some trouble." I sighed, shaking my head. I didn't wonder why the werewolf didn't trust me now.

It was easy to fix up the members of their pack that Jace got physical with, none were hurt too badly. Some minor scrapes and bruises, a concussion or two. Clary saw us and gave me a quick hug before she carted Jace off with Luke, they were going back to the institution to deal with Maryse and the Inquisitor. I'd wish him luck but we're Shadowhunter's, we didn't have that.

"Catch up with them, I'm almost done here and then I have some things to do. Keep yourself busy and watch out." Magnus kept his voice low. I nodded, jogging to catch up with them.

"Tagging along?" Clary smiled, it seemed to fill her with ease to not be with Jace alone. I mean, Luke was here but he didn't understand what was going on between them, between all of us.

"Magnus asked me to, he's got some errands to run and probably wants me to update Alex on how things went. He had me go as Magnus' body guard so." I smirked, Clary shook her head. More than likely thinking it was a tad ridiculous for me to take care of a seasoned warlock.

Clary worriedly eyed Jace, he was bruised and scraped up from his meeting with the pack. If Maryse had kicked him out I doubt he grabbed anything, with his temper it probably didn't cross his mind.

"Did she take your stele, too?" Clary asked, a fire burning in her emerald green eyes.

"I didn't take anything when I left." Jace said. "I didn't want to take anything the Lightwoods got for me." My shoulders sagged, everything he had was from them. He would have nothing. I knew at least some of how he felt, it was sinking and horrible. But this was his family, it'd be worse for him.

Luke looked at him with some concern. "Every Shadowhunter must have a stele."

"So, I'll get another one." said Jace, and put his hand to the Institute's door. "In the name of the Clave," he began, "I ask entry to this holy place. And in the name of the Angel Raziel, I ask your blessings upon my mission against—"

The doors swung open. A gust of cold air knocked our hair back, we could see the cathedral's interior through the now open doors, the shadowy darkness illuminated here and there by candles in tall iron candelabras.

"Well, that's convenient," said Jace. "I guess blessings are easier to come by than I thought. Maybe I should ask for blessings on my mission against all those who wear white after Labor Day." I rolled my eyes; would he be like this in any situation?

"The Angel knows what your mission is," said Luke. "You don't have to say the words aloud, Jonathan." I grimaced at the use of that name. He was not that Jonathan, me throwing a fit about it at this moment wouldn't do anything though.

"Don't call me that. It's not my name." his tone flat and filled with apathy, although he eyes conveyed a trillion feelings rolling like golden waves.

We made our way through the ground floor of the cathedral, past the empty pews and the light burning forever on the altar. Luke looked around him curiously, and even seemed surprised when the elevator, like a gilded birdcage, arrived to carry us all up. "This must have been Maryse's idea…" he said as we stepped into it, Jace leaning against the wall. "It's entirely her taste."

"It's been here as long as I have." said Jace, as the door clanged shut behind Clary. The ride up was brief, and none of us spoke, there wasn't much to say at a time like this. I watched as Clary played with frayed ends of her scarf, her eyes gazing into the distance as she thought. Maybe of what was to come.

We had reached the library. Church sat down as if to indicate that he planned to go no farther, I bent down scratching behind his little ears while he purred thankfully. Voices were faintly audible through the thick wooden door, but Jace pushed it open without knocking and strode inside. He wasn't one for sedulity.

Behind the enormous mahogany plank desk that balanced on the backs of two kneeling stone angels sat a middle-aged woman with Isabelle's ink black hair and Alec's thin, wiry build. She wore a neat black suit, very plain, in contrast to the multiple brightly colored rings that burned on her fingers. She looked shocked to see us.

Beside her stood another figure: a slender teenage boy, slightly built, with curling dark hair and honey-colored skin. As he turned to look at us I couldn't help but smile, seeing him could brighten any mood. "Hello Raphael."

"Hello little Nephilim." He winked as a smile spread across his face, his teeth a pearlescent white and dangerously sharp—not surprising, considering that he was a vampire. "Dios," he said, addressing himself to Jace, couldn't let Maryse think anything of us. "What happened to you, brother? You look as if a pack of wolves tried to tear you apart."

"That's either a shockingly good guess," said Jace, "or you heard about what happened."

Raphael's smile turned into a grin. "I hear things." His eyes drifted to me again.

Maryse rose to her feet. "Jace," she said, her voice full of anxiety. "Did something happen? Why are you back so soon? I thought you were going to stay with—" Her gaze moved past him to Luke and Clary. "And who are you?"

"Jace's sister." Clary said.

Maryse's eyes rested on Clary. "Yes, I can see it. You look like Valentine." She turned back to Jace.

"She looks nothing like him, Maryse, and you know that as well as everyone else here. She looks exactly like her mother. Get your head out of your ass." Raphael held back a laugh, watching as everything unfolded.

She snarled, "I told you to leave, you are not wanted here!" she turned her attention back to Jace who looked disappointed. "You brought your sisters with you? And a mundane, as well? It's not safe for any of you here right now. And especially a mundane—"

Luke, smiling faintly, said, "But I'm not a mundane." Maryse's expression changed slowly from bewilderment to shock as she looked at Luke—really looked at him—for the first time. "Lucian?"

"Hello, Maryse," said Luke. "It's been a long time." Reunions are great and all, but I hated Maryse at the moment so it all sickened me.

Maryse's face was very still, and in that moment, she looked suddenly much older, older even than Luke. She sat down carefully. "Lucian," she said again, her hands flat on the desk. "Lucian Graymark."

Raphael, who had been watching the proceedings with the bright, curious gaze of a bird, turned to Luke. "You killed Gabriel."

I looked to Luke, it couldn't have been a vampire. Raphael would have rained hellfire down on him. Was he an old pack leader? Is that why Luke was now in charge? He gave a slight shrug. "I did, yes, just like he killed the pack leader before him. That's how it works with lycanthropes."

Maryse looked up at that. "The pack leader?"

"If you lead the pack now, it's time for us to talk." said Raphael, inclining his head graciously in Luke's direction, though his eyes were wary. "Though not at this exact moment; perhaps."

"I'll send someone over to arrange it." said Luke. "Things have been busy lately. I might be behind on the niceties."

"You might." was all that Raphael said. He turned back to Maryse. "Is our business here concluded?"

Maryse spoke with an effort. "If you say the Night Children aren't involved in these killings, then I'll take you at your word. I'm required to, unless other evidence comes to light." Had she accused him? My eyes narrowed but Raph gave me a look telling me it was okay. And it better be.

"They threw Jace into jail for the night." Alec whipped past me as Raphael spoke, he was out the door before anything else could be said. "For the night?" I asked, "I'm guessing he got an attitude with the Inquisitor."

"Yeah, he'll be out in the morning."

 _That means I should get back to the Silent City, from the things you've told me about him I should worry for the safety of the others._ My brother joked, he had come to visit.

"He's been there for a few hours already, it's pretty late." I was lying against Raphael while he spoke.

"That probably explains the bad feeling in my gut." I mused.

 _Bad feeling? We have to leave, now. I've learned to trust your intuition._ His voice urgent as we all got up and ran through the streets to the subway. The amount of things mundies were blind to still surprised me, what could they possibly be seeing?

Clary, Izzy, and Alec were opening the entrance to the Silent City when we arrived. Magnus stayed behind, far enough not to be seen from prying eyes. He and Raphael couldn't come to the Silent City.

At the foot of the stairs was a short tunnel that opened out into an enormous hall, a stone orchard of white arches inset with semiprecious stones. Rows of mausoleums huddled in the shadows like toadstool houses in a fairy story. The more distant of them disappeared into shadow; Clary's witchlight was not strong enough to light the whole hall.

Alec looked somberly down the rows. "I never thought I would enter the Silent City," he said. "Not even in death."

"I wouldn't sound so sad about it," Clary said. "Brother Jeremiah told me what they do to your dead. They burn them up and use most of the ashes to make the City's marble." The blood and bone of demon slayers is itself a powerful protection against evil. Even in death, the Clave serves the Cause.

"Hmph," said Isabelle. "It's considered an honor. Besides, it's not like you mundies don't burn your dead."

"Again, not mundies Izzy's" I reminded her, she smiled sheepishly. The smell of ashes and smoke hung heavy on the air, familiar to me, and most likely Clary, from the last time we were here—but there was something else underlying those smells, a heavier, thicker stench, like rotting fruit.

Frowning as if he smelled it too, Alec took one of his angel blades out of his weapons belt. "Arathiel," he whispered, and its glow joined the illumination of Clary's witchlight as they found the second staircase and descended into even denser gloom. Izzy and I were the next to pull out our witchlights, a pure glow lit the room further. The warmth of the light pulsed in my hand, my brother stood beside me seeming to act like a guard.

The smell of rotting fruit grew stronger as we reached the end of the stairs and found themselves in another long tunnel. This one opened out into a pavilion surrounded by spires of carved bone. Inlaid silver stars sprinkled the floor like precious confetti. In the center of the pavilion was a black table. Dark fluid had pooled on its slick surface and trickled across the floor in rivulets.

Across one wall between two silver shining sword hangers was a fan of dark scarlet blood, my stomach churned as the feeling of unease ran through me, chilling me.

"Is that blood?" Isabelle whispered. She didn't sound afraid, just stunned.

"Looks like it." Alec's eyes scanned the room. The shadows were as thick as paint, and seemed full of movement. His grip was tight on his seraph blade.

"What could have happened?" Isabelle said. "The Silent Brothers—I thought they were indestructible…"

Her voice trailed off as Clary turned, the witchlight in her hand catching strange shadows among the spires. One was more strangely shaped than the others. I turned with her, my eyes falling on a grizzly scene that belonged in a horror movie.

Impaled on one of the spires, like a worm on a hook, was the dead body of a Silent Brother. Hands, ribboned in blood, dangled just above the marble floor. His neck looked broken. Blood had pooled beneath him, clotted and black in the witchlight.

Isabelle gasped. "Alec. Do you see—"

"I see." Alec's voice was grim. "And I've seen worse. It's Jace I'm worried about."

Isabelle went forward and touched the black basalt table, her fingers skimming the surface. "This blood is almost fresh. Whatever happened, it happened not long ago."

Alec moved toward the Brother's impaled corpse. Smeared marks led away from the blood pool on the floor. "Footprints," he said. "Someone running." Alec indicated with a curled hand that we should follow him. We did, Isabelle pausing only to wipe her bloody hands off on her soft leather leg guards.

My brother leaving to contact the Clave, the Inquisitor, someone…

Isabelle hurried up the stairs, Clary behind her, Alec and I just behind them; he needed the help to carry Jace as he flittered between a state of consciousness and unconsciousness. At the head of the stairs Isabelle stopped suddenly as if frozen. Clary called out to her, but she didn't move.

The garden was full of Shadowhunters—fifteen or so of them in dark hunting regalia, inked with Marks, each holding a blazing witchlight stone.

At the front of the group stood Maryse, in black Shadowhunter armor and a cloak, her hood thrown back. Behind her ranged dozens of strangers, men and women I had never seen, but who bore the Marks of the Nephilim on their arms and faces. One of them, a handsome ebony-skinned man, turned to stare at Clary and Isabelle—and beside them, at Jace, Alec, and I, who had come up from the steps and stood blinking in the unexpected light.

"By the Angel," the man said. "Maryse—there was already someone down there."

Maryse's mouth opened in a silent gasp when she saw Isabelle. Then she closed it, her lips tightening into a thin white line, like a slash drawn in chalk across her face.

"I know, Malik," she said. "These are my children."

I kneeled to the ground, helping Magnus to pull up the now semi-conscious Jace. He looked ready to faint again when Magnus spoke, "Hey, roommate." he grinned wickedly.


	3. Sweet

**Hello fellow nerdlings, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. So, sorry for shitty posting, I'll try to keep up with updates. At least once a week at least. As yall know I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading and being patient.**

My head rested against Raphael's chest, his cold fingers tracing shapes onto my exposed back. My eyes fluttering shut every few seconds, desperately I clung to consciousness.

"What…" I felt cool rain splash against my skin, as I opened my eyes I was unexpectedly greeted with a lush and green forest. I stood in a clearing, the faint sounds of crickets chirping and various animals going about their usual business.

My heart sank, plummeting into my gut. I knew this place, I've felt this rain trickle down my skin before, the smell of refreshed earth and damp wood has filled me before.

Our mom used to take us here for rainy day picnics, an umbrella would be nestled into the soft ground, thick blankets providing a barrier between the wet earth and our bodies.

My breaths rattled my lungs, my body shaking as I walked forward. A woman with champagne hair stood looking into the forest, her arms across her chest, her shoulders tense.

"Jocelyn" I muttered to myself, "You're Clary's mom."

She turned, a sad smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. The white dress she wore snapped around her, the wind picking up too fast. "And now yours. I promised your mother I would take care of you" I couldn't form words, tears stung my eyes, "Your mother would be proud of you, how strong you've been, how much you've grown in such a short time."

"Thank you" my throat tight, dry. I felt like a fish out of water, my vision blurring.

"I don't have time to explain, give me your arm." Her calm voice turned frantic, she pressed a stele to my arm, burning a rune into my slick skin. "Stick with my Clary, protect each other, don't believe Valentine."

The rain drops shot from the sky like bullets, the wind whipping you as it blew past. The sky a rotting grey, thunder and lightning shaking the world around us. "Goodbye." Jocelyn's voice was faint, barely audible.

I woke with a scream, the moonlight streaming into my room illuminated Raphael's bronze features. "Aurelia? What happened?" his voice deep, husky, as he drew me close. I had jumped from his arms, nearly causing myself to fall from the bed.

"Jocelyn, weird dream…it was so real, I was so sure it was real…" I shook my head, he sat up and looked down into my eyes. "When did I fall asleep?"

"Only for a few seconds, not long enough to start dreaming." He assured me, "Maybe Jocelyn was trying to tell you something, something to help wake her up."

"No, she didn't say anything about that. She told me that my mom would be proud of me, proud of who I am. She told me I was her daughter now, to stick with Clary." I sighed, Raph cupped my face in one hand gently making me look at him.

"The mark on your arm is new, did she do it?"

"What?" I held my arm up, sure enough the rune she made in the dream was still freshly inked on my skin. "That's impossible. How could she have done this with the state she's in?"

"Magic is strong, Aurelia, whatever coma she's in isn't mundane. And can't be solved that way. Call Clary, see if this has happened to her." he handed me my phone.

"She's asleep still, like most normal people are." I set my phone on the nightstand and crawled back into bed with Raph, his arms came around me as I sat on his lap.

"Why do you care for me?" his expression guarded but his body tense as he spoke.

"It's hard to explain your feelings for someone, especially when they run this deep. We haven't been together for a long time, months. But so much has happened, you never looked the other way or disregarded it or me. You've stood by me, you helped me find my brother, you helped me find myself." I looked up from his chest, his dark eyes boring into mine. His skin ice cold but his scent warmed me to the core, spiced cinnamon, faint whiskey, the summer sun. Not what you would expect from a vampire.

"There is so much I want to say, Raph, but there is a limited supply of words and no combination of them can accurately capture how I feel about you, why I feel this way about you. You brought me to life, helped to soothe my aching wounds, stand by me while I mend myself. I'm comfortable with you, I feel safe with you which is a rarity nowadays. You bring this warmth, this happiness, you're patient and kind, you have a spice to your personality. You are bold yet modest, confident yet humble, stern yet giving. You have quickly become my whole world. I wish my mom could have met you, she would have loved you."

"No one would ever use those words to describe me. Although I guess I've changed since meeting you, seeing you standing alone at Magnus' party. So gorgeous, something in me stirred that hasn't in so many long years." His fingers trailed over my skin, his eyes shining even in the dark. "I've loved you since the second I saw you. You are something so special, your beauty unrivaled, your wit as sharp as a knife, caring and ruthless at the same time. Mi otra mitad, mi corazón, mi razón para intentarlo. Deseo nunca separarme de ti, quiero amarte por toda la eternidad."

Goosebumps freckled my skin as he spoke, his full lips melting into mine. My breath taken away, my heart thumping wildly against his quiet chest.

My eternity was nothing like his, I would die and he would still walk this earth. Finding another to love, someone else he believes is special. I dropped my head, parting our lips, tears dropped onto his stomach. "One day I'll be gone." I started, his body tensed, "And you will love another, these words whispered to someone who is not me."

"I forgot…when I'm with you I feel mundane again. It feels like I never died." His body rigid, something wet splashed against my arm. "I don't want to see a world without you Aurelia, not again. It was dark, miserable, time passed as years instead of days."

Blood slid down his cheek, was this how a vampire cried? He had so few tears, I doubt they could muster much before their throats burned with hunger.

"I promise to find a way." His lips pressed against my forehead, his arms never letting me go. We laid together until the sun came up, my paneled windows closing and the curtains drawing themselves.

His eyes closing as I softly sang.


	4. Meeting time and jabs at Simon

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is a new chapter for yall that I hope is decent enough. I found out I'm pregnant, which I was told would never happen, so I've been taking a lot of care and precautions.**

Morning came too quickly, Raph was gone and a note laid on my nightstand.

' _I'm sorry to have left while you slept but that's the only time I can. I can't leave the others for too long, they need someone to guide them. I'll see you again soon, Aurelia._

 _-Always yours, Raphael'_

I smiled, pressing the soft paper into my notebook before tucking it back into the drawer. I grabbed my phone as it went off, Clary's picture lit up the screen. "Hey, what's up?" my dream from last night came plummeting back to me, my chest tight.

"I had a weird dream, my mother…she…" she went on to explain everything that transpired in her dream world, how everything went wrong at the end, how her mother marked her with a rune that stayed with her in reality.

"I had a similar dream, she brought me somewhere from my childhood. She marked me, told me to stay by your side." With a sigh I stood from my bed and readied a shower while Clary and I talked back and forth. She would be heading over soon with Simon, which would be fun with his jealousy.

Quickly I showered and dressed for the coming day, it was freezing out and I didn't plan on becoming a living popsicle. I wished to have seen Raphael a last time before he left but we lived in two very separate worlds. It broke my heart at times.

I pushed those thoughts from my head as I pulled on my leather jacket and then the leather fingerless gloves. Normal gloves felt weird to me, not having my fingers. I looked into the full-length mirror, scrutinizing my appearance for several minutes and ultimately making myself feel like an actual garbage can had become sentient. Until I noticed a slip of paper stuck to the mirror, cautiously I took it.

' _As always, you look lovely. More beautiful than the gleaming moon and twinkling stars, how do you outshine everyone and everything?_

 _-Don't judge yourself too harshly, yours always, Raphael'_

I rolled my eyes, slipping the note into the notebook where the other one rested.

I walked out as Clary and Simon walked in, "Good morning folks." I smiled and walked to the kitchen, taking out a pizza box and munching on a cold slice adorned with mushrooms and black olives.

"Balanced breakfast." Simon commented.

"Only the best." I grinned, Alec rolled his eyes. He was the healthy type who actually ate completely balanced meals. He didn't skip unless Izzy cooked, I didn't blame him.

"What's on?" Magnus inquired.

"What Not to Wear." came a familiar drawling voice, emanating from a sprawled figure in one of the armchairs. He sat forward and for a moment and Clary looked hopeful but instead, he shook his head at the screen. "High-waisted khaki pants? Who wears those?" He turned and glared at Magnus. "Nearly unlimited supernatural power," he said, "and all you do is use it to watch reruns. What a waste." She deflated like a sad child who was just told they couldn't have desert.

"Also, TiVo accomplishes much the same thing." pointed out Simon.

"My way is cheaper." Magnus clapped his hands together and the room was suddenly flooded with light. Jace, slumped in the chair, raised an arm to cover his face. "Can you do that without magic?"

"Actually," Simon quipped, "yes. If you watched infomercials, you'd know that."

I grumbled, ready to kick Simon out of the room. Clary must have been able to tell that soon enough someone would, or they'd blow. "That's enough," she said. She looked at Jace, who had lowered his arm and was blinking resentfully into the light. "We need to talk," she said. "All of us. About what we're going to do now."

"I was going to watch Project Runway," Jace huffed. "It's on next."

"No, you're not," said Magnus. He snapped his fingers and the TV went off, releasing a small puff of purple smoke as the picture died. "You need to deal with this."

"Suddenly you're interested in solving my problems?" Jace raised his brows in feigned surprise.

"I'm interested in getting my apartment back. I'm tired of you cleaning all the time." Magnus snapped his fingers again, menacingly. "Get up."

"Or you'll be the next one to go up in smoke." said Simon with relish. I shot a glare at Simon who helplessly shrugged his shoulders and mouthed 'What?!' did he think he was funny?

"There's no need to clarify my finger snap," said Magnus giving him the same look I did moments before. "The implication was clear in the snap itself."

"Fine." Jace got up out of the chair. He was barefoot and there was a line of purplish silver skin around his wrist where his injuries were still healing. He looked tired, but not as if he were still in pain. "You want a round table meeting, we can have a round table meeting."

"I love round tables." said Magnus brightly. "They suit me so much better than square." I had to say, I loved his personality. He could be so bright, it was welcoming at times. But he also knew when to shut it off.

In the living room Magnus conjured up an enormous circular table surrounded by five high-backed wooden chairs. "That's amazing," Clary said, sliding into a chair. It was surprisingly comfortable. "How can you create something out of nothing like that?"

"You can't." Magnus answered like it was common sense. "Everything comes from somewhere. These come from an antiques reproduction store on Fifth Avenue, for instance. And these"—suddenly five white waxed paper cups appeared on the table, steam rising gently from the holes in their plastic lids—"come from Dean & DeLuca on Broadway."

"That seems like stealing, doesn't it?" Simon pulled a cup toward him. He drew the lid back. "Ooh. Mochaccino." He looked at Magnus. "Did you pay for these?"

"Sure." said Magnus, while Jace and Alec snickered, Clary looked to be biting back a laugh herself. "I make dollar bills magically appear in their cash register." Raphael would have loved this.

"Really?"

"No." Magnus popped the lid off his own coffee. "But you can pretend I did if it makes you feel better. So, first order of business is what?"

I smiled as the warm, sweetened coffee trickled down my throat. Why did it feel like it had been so long since her last cup? "Figuring out what's going on would be a start." Clary said as she blew on her foamy coffee. "Jace, you said what happened in the Silent City was Valentine's fault?"

Jace stared down at his coffee. "Yes."

"What happened? Did you see him?" Alec tried, not wanting to push his friend but we all needed the answers. I noticed he snuck his hand into Magnus'.

"I was in the cell," said Jace, his voice dead. "I heard the Silent Brothers screaming. Then Valentine came downstairs with—with something. I don't know what it was. Like smoke, with glowing eyes. A demon, but not like any I've ever seen before. He came up to the bars and he told me…" he paused not speaking for a moment.

"Told you what?" Clary placed her small hand on his much larger one, small scars adorned his. Simon glared at the simple gesture, should I kick him? Maybe later.

"Maellartach," Jace said. "He wanted the Soul-Sword and he killed the Silent Brothers to get it."

Magnus was frowning. "Alec, last night, when the Silent Brothers called for your help, where was the Conclave? Why was no one at the Institute?"

Alec looked surprised to be asked. "There was a Downworlder murder in Central Park last night. A faerie child was killed. The body was drained of blood."

I grimaced, another one? What the hell was he planning?

"I bet the Inquisitor thinks I did that, too." said Jace. "My reign of terror continues."

Magnus stood up and went to the window. He pushed the curtain back, letting in just enough light to silhouette his hawklike profile. "Blood." he said, half to himself. "I had a dream two nights ago. I saw a city all of blood, with towers made of bone, and blood ran in the streets like water."

Simon slewed his eyes over to Jace. "Is standing by the window muttering about blood something he does all the time?"

"No," said Jace, "sometimes he sits on the couch and does it."

Alec shot them both a sharp glance. "Magnus, what's wrong?"

"The blood," said Magnus again. "It can't be a coincidence." He seemed to be looking down at the street. Sunset was coming on fast over the silhouette of the city in the distance: The sky was striped with bars of aluminum and rosy gold. "There have been several murders this week," he said, "of Downworlders. A warlock, killed in an apartment tower down by the South Street Seaport. His neck and wrists were cut, and the body drained of blood. And a werewolf was killed at the Hunter's Moon a few days ago. The throat was cut in that case as well."

"It sounds like vampires." said Simon, suddenly very pale.

"I don't think so," Jace started before I could throw my hot coffee on Simons lap. "At least, Raphael said it wasn't the Night Children's work. He seemed adamant about it."

"Yeah, cause he's trustworthy." muttered Simon.

"More than you are, Mundie. Say something against him or his kind and you won't have a tongue to speak with." Clary choked on her coffee as Jace let out a howl of laughter.

"I'd listen to her." Magnus began, drawing the curtain closed. His face was angular, shadowed. As he came back to the table, we saw that he was carrying a heavy book bound in green cloth, he was definitely not holding that a second ago. Magic was incredible. "There was a strong demonic presence at both locations. I think someone else was responsible for all three deaths. Not Raphael and his tribe, but Valentine."

Clary's eyes went to Jace. His mouth was a thin line, but "Why do you say that?" was all he asked.

"The Inquisitor thought the faerie murder was a diversion," she said quickly. "So that he could plunder the Silent City without worrying about the Conclave."

"There are easier ways to create a diversion," said Jace, "and it is unwise to antagonize the Fair Folk. He wouldn't have murdered one of the clan of faerie if he didn't have a reason."

"He had a reason." Magnus held a scary calm composure. "There was something he wanted from the faerie child, just as there was something he wanted from the warlock and the werewolf he killed."

"What's that?" asked Alec.

"Their blood." said Magnus as he opened the green book. The thin parchment pages had words written on them that glowed like fire. "Ah." he said, "here." He looked up, tapping the page with a sharp fingernail. Alec leaned forward. "You won't be able to read it." Magnus warned him. "It's written in a demon language. Purgatic."

"I can recognize the drawing, though. That's Maellartach. I've seen it before in books." Alec pointed at an illustration of a silver sword, it was the one we had noticed was missing from the wall of the Silent City.

"The Ritual of Infernal Conversion." Magnus said. "That's what Valentine's trying to do."

"The what of what?" Clary frowned.

"Every magical object has an alliance." Magnus explained. "The alliance of the Soul-Sword is seraphic—like those angel knives you Shadowhunter's use, but a thousand times more so, because its power was drawn from the Angel himself, not simply from the invocation of an angelic name. What Valentine wants to do is reverse its alliance—make it an object of demonic rather than angelic power."

"Lawful good to lawful evil!" said Simon, pleased.

"He's quoting Dungeons and Dragons." Clary sighed, seemingly annoyed with his contributions as well. "Ignore him."

"It's hard, he's like one of those annoying little flies that refuses to die." I retorted, earning another laugh from Jace and Alec.


End file.
